


Free Animal

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: No. There's no description.





	Free Animal

**Author's Note:**

> [Beep] Warning: NOT SAFE FOR WORK. [Beep]

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUXRw3ZuyPs>


End file.
